


Forbidden

by Dellessa



Series: Night Cycle Verse [18]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- Night Verse; any characters -- “We don’t turn Sparklings!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forbidden

Prowl looked at the mess of energon in the hall. He followed the trail, optics narrowing. He forced the door open, and stepped back, horrified at the sight before him. He hissed, fangs lengthening. There were some rules that should never be broken. “What are you doing!?! We don’t turn Sparklings!” 

Still the creature fed on Skids. “He was dying. I-I couldn't leave him. I couldn't let him just die alone in a gutter like that. I heard him calling me.” 

“He needs to be destroyed! It is an abomination!” 

“No! Prowl! Please no!” Skids held the youngling to him. He was not much older than Red Alert when he had been rescued, and just as dirty. Prowl could not even determine what colour his plating was.

“Do you realize...do you even realized what you have damned him to? He will never grow up, Skids.” 

“It is better than the Well,” Skids hissed, and pet the little ones doorwings before gently pushing him away from his neck. “You’ve had enough, little one. Lets get you cleaned up.” 

The little mechs optics were overly bright and confused. “I’m still hungry.” 

“I know you are. But that is enough for now. We don’t want you to get sick,” Skids said, and held on tightly to the little mechs hand as he passed Prowl.

Prowl stepped away, his spark clenching with dread. Nothing good could ever come of this.


	2. Proscribed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skids had always wanted a sparkling. He had always wanted to be a creator, to carry a life inside of him and nurture it. It was not to be though. All his hopes of ever creating a life had been dashed away the sol that Prowl had decided to turn him.

Skids had always wanted a sparkling. He had always wanted to be a creator, to carry a life inside of him and nurture it. It was not to be though. All his hopes of ever creating a life had been dashed away the sol that Prowl had decided to turn him. It had been crushing to Skids’ spark...right up until the sol that he found the little sparkling abandoned and curled up in the gutter. He was small. His armour brittle and thin from starvation. His optics had not even powered on as Skids’ had lift up his frail frame and carried him away. He was quiet but the stuttering of his fans. 

He would not last the night if Skids left him, but he couldn't do that. He brought him home, and gently cleaned him up before nuzzling into that thin neck and taking what little energon there was left in the small frame. The youngling did not made a sound as he was fed on, and only whimpered as Skids forced him to feed from a line. 

He was not quite through the change. He screamed and wailed as his armour was rebuilt. He clawed at the floor leaving deep gouges, and finally went quiet as the pain overwhelmed him. 

When he fed again he launched himself at Skids, splattering energon through the hall. He still winced when he brought the image capture of Prowl’s face when he caught them. He had been terrified his creator would destroy the little mech, but he had let them walk away. 

They had not stopped walking when they had reached the edge of Praxus. It gave them time to talk though. The little mechling’s name was Lapis. Once the change took hold and transformed him he was a pretty little thing with dark blue armour covered in flecks of gold. He would have been a spark-breaker had he made it to his adult upgrades. It hurt Skids’ spark that he had robbed the bright little thing of that possibility, but Lapis did not seem to mind. He held onto Skids’ hand tightly as they walked away from the lives they had lived before. 

They traveled at night, huddling together in caves and tombs as they made their way through the countryside, and finally reached Protihex. 

There were none of their kind in this city, they had not spread that far. It was a relief to Skids, and a challenge as well. They found shelter in the underground. It was not comfortable at first, but slowly they made it a home.

oOoOoOo

Lapis still clung to him, as if he was afraid that Skids would desert him. He couldn't blame the little mech, not after all he had been through. “Are you leaving me? Can’t I come?” 

“Oh, little one, we have talked about this. You can’t go. It’s far too dangerous. I will feed as quickly as I can and come back to you. And..I will bring a surprise. A wonderful surprise.” 

Lapis’ little doorwings quivered, “Datapads?” 

Skids’ smiled, “If you would like, my love.” 

“Please, Skids! Please.” 

“No need to beg, Lapis. I will bring you back something wonderful,” he said as he bent over and hugged the little mechling tightly. “Now rest while I am gone. I shall be back before you know it, and you can feed and then we can read together.” 

“You will come back won’t you?” Lapis asked as he was tucked into the berth the Skids had made for him. It was piled high with sold meshes. Softer than anything the Lapis had ever felt in his too short life, he had proclaimed so many times, which only made Skids steal more meshes to give the mechling. 

“I will always come back to you, bitling. Cross my spark. Now rest and I will be back soon enough,” Skids said. He tried not to worry. Since he was feeding for both of them he had to go out twice as much as usual. It made things even more dangerous. This was a dangerous city. There was none of their kind there for a reason. It was ruled by the Lamia and it would not be wise to be noticed by those monsters, lest they become a meal themselves. Prowl would not set a ped in this city, nor would he send any of their kin here either. It was a relief not to worry about that. He didn’t want to think about his little sparkling being offlined while he was not there to protect him, but there was the worry of the Lamia as well. The Spark eaters put terror even into the sparks of his kind. 

He stepped into the street and made his way to the worse part of town. It was easy to pick off an intoxicated mech or two. They would not even remember. He fed until he was gouged, and then made his way back to their haven. He never say the optics watching him from the shadow, nor did he see the mech that silently followed him to his hiding spot.

oOoOoOo

Skids held onto Lapis gently as the little mech fed. It had ceased to feel odd. Quite the opposite he was happy to take care of the youngling that he had come to consider his own. Lapis finally finished feeding and snuggled against him sleepily. 

“I missed you while you were gone,” Lapis said, his optics were dim as he looked up at Skids. “It’s scary when you aren’t here. Can’t I go with you next time? Please?”

“Neither of you will be going anywhere,” a voice said from the shadow. A large mech stepped forth, his optics glowing gold in the fim light. “You will come with me, Alpha Trion would speak with you.” 

Skids trembled, and held onto Lapis tightly. He had never laid his optics on a Lamia before, but there was no mistaking what this creature was. Spark-eater. Daemon. He cringed away, and would have not moved but for the creatures growling. 

“You will come with me, Or I will eat your very sparks!” it barked, and Skids jumped to his peds, holding Lapis closely as they were lead out into the night. His youngling clung to him tightly, whimpering softly.

He would have whimpered himself if he did not know that it would only scare Lapis further. 

“Where are you taking us?” Skids whispered. 

“Shut up,” the mech barked, and ushered them deeper into the underground. 

Lapis quivered against him, holding on tight and burying his face against Skids’ neck cording. The monsters were going to eat them, Skids knew, and there was nothing he could do to save either of them.

“Move faster. His lordship, Alpha Trion, is waiting on you. It’s never good to keep him waiting.” 

The tunnel opened to a great cavern, and in the middle of it was a tall, cloaked mech. “Come closer,” he said in an authoritative voice. 

Skids’ doorwings were quivering, and his armour not far from rattling as he drew close to the monster. He had the same bright gold optics as the other lamia. He reached out a clawed hand and grasped Skids’ chin and tilted it up.

“Such a handsome thing, I am surprised your sire let you out of the city. Prowl does not let go of what is his normally. I have watched him for vorns. Never had one of his children fled to my city until now. What would Make you---” His gaze fell onto Lapis, and the tell-tell signs of his kind, “I see. It is that way then.” 

“Please don’t hurt him. Please. I will do anything.” 

“Yes, I’m sure you will. It is not often that we have the chance to introduce new CNA to my line. Most mechs would offline if they tried to carry one of my offspring, but you would survive.” 

Skids optics widened, “I can’t...I am barren. My kind can’t...we don’t...” 

“And yet Lord Megatron’s consort is very fertile. There are ways, little one. You will carry, and I will spare your youngling. Come now. Don’t cry. It is always what you wanted. I can see it in your processor. I’m only giving you what you always wanted.”


	3. Enjoin

It was hard not to fight back as a lamia took Lapis from his arms. The youngling cried out, whimpering like an injured thing, and screaming his name when the mech did not free him. Skids would have gone to him then, but Alpha grabbed his arm, pulling him along, and then when he didn’t cooperate the slung Skids over his shoulder. 

“No, no...let me go. They will hurt him,” Skids cried out and tried to wriggle out of the mech’s hold. “Let me go.” 

“Shhhh....calm down, sweet mech. Your youngling is safe, and I will treat you well. You might even enjoy it,” Alpha Trion crooned. 

Skids was carried down another tunnel, and to the great chamber than must have served as Alpha Trion’s berthroom. He was placed on a plush berth, his hands bound to the posts. He was too tired to struggle at that point, and stared bleakly up at the ceiling. 

“I don’t know why you are doing this. I can’t have a sparkling,” Skids whispered brokenly. 

“You can. It is just a matter of priming your systems,” the mech smirked at him. “I know exactly how to do it. Trust me. Who do you think Megatron went to?” 

Skids froze in shock, and confusion. Alpha Trion leaned in, catching his lips. He kissed him hard, plundering Skids mouth in a way no one had bothered to do before. His frame grew hot, his limbs heavy, and his engine revved loudly. 

“Delicious, isn’t it,” Alpha Trion purred, and continued to coax the charge higher and higher until it was unbearable. He brought him to the cusp of overload and kept him there for what seemed like a vorn to Skids. 

Alpha licked and sucked at his valve, drawing out the lubricant, lapping it up, and flicking his long glossa against the interior node. They crackled with charge. Charge so high it left Skids sobbing and begging for his overload. When it finally came it left him feeling delirious. 

He was as weak as a cyberkitten when he slumped against the berth. “Please,” he whispered.

The mech pressed something to his lips, urging him to drink it. It left a tart taste on his glossa that lingered. His frame tingled, warming, and it started all over again.

When the mech finally let him overload Skids collapsed against the berth and fell into a deep recharge, not stirring until the following night cycle.

oOoOoOo

He didn’t feel like stirring. His spark felt unbearably hot, and he could feel transfluid sloshing in his tank as he moved. It was a terribly uncomfortable feeling. He felt overused, and raw, but he also felt clean. Sometimes while he had slept he had been cleaned up and all signs of interfacing were swept away, even the paint transfers. 

He had almost resigned himself to rising from the berth when the door swung open and Lapis came running in. The little mechling threw his arms around Skids’ neck and clung to him like a little cyberleach. 

“Skids! Skids! I missed you! Are you okay? I was so scared! The big mech took you away and they wouldn't let me see you!” 

“Do you need to feed?” Skids asked, concerned. 

Lapis shook his helm, “No, the big mech let me feed from him. It tasted funny, but I feel so good. I feel nice.” 

Skids hugged him tightly, “I’m glad. I was worried for you.” 

“I was worried for you too,” Lapis mumbled against his plating. “The mechs said funny things,” Lapis said, and touched Skid’s chestplates. “He said I would have siblings soon. But we can’t right? That’s why you wanted me? Isn’t it?” 

“I would want you regardless, Lapis.” 

The little mech looked at him, and then nodded, hugging him tightly. “You are a good creator. You will be a good one. And I will be a good big brother. Will they be like me?” 

“You sound very sure of yourself suddenly,” Skids said. 

“I can hear them. I think I hear them. The hum of your spark sounds different. Louder. Busier,” Lapis said and pressed his audial against Skids’ chestplates. “They are there.” 

“They?” 

“There is two of them,” the mechling said, completely sure of himself. “Twins. I will have brothers. I love you creator, and I will love them too.” 

“I’m sure I will,” Skids said, terrified at the prospect.


	4. Complete

Skids curled up in the berth, halfway in recharge. He had long since lost track of the sols he had been held captive by Alpha. Bots would come and go, letting him feed from their lines. The hunger was held at bay, but his frame felt uncomfortable in different ways. His gestation tank had expanded to make room for the growing frames within. Their sparks has long since settled into their frames, and the frames themselves felt as though they were going to burst from his chassis and leave an empty husk.

Alpha Trion would come and go as well as he did now, settling on the edge of the berth. He reached out, touching Skids. For once the Praxian was simply too exhausted to try to move away from the mech. “You look tired, my dear. Should I get the medic to give you a sedative?” 

Skids growled. He offlined his optics, and hid them against the mesh covering him. “Can’t you leave me alone?” It came out as a whisper, full of crackling static.

“You no I can’t. You are my mate and I must take care of you.” The lamia’s lips curled into an amused smile that Skids would have loved to slap away. 

“I’m here against my will. You are not my mate. You are holding me and my fledgeling hostage. I want to go home. I want to go home now.” 

“Mmm...we have talked about this, sweetspark. You know I can’t let you go. You will have sparklings to care for soon. I would hope they will not be the last either.” He leaned in and brushed away the cleaning fluid the tricked across Skids’ visible cheek. “No reason to be upset. Just think of the good you are doing. Think of Lapis. He is safe here. Don’t you want that for him? Isn’t it better than the danger you would be in otherwise?” 

“You are cruel.” 

“No. I am not. If I were cruel I would not leave you in comfort or take care of you. I would use you and discard you once I have what I want,” Alpha Trion said. He reached down and pulled away the mesh, and pressed their lips together silencing Skids’ cries.

Skids’ ventilations stuttered when the kiss ended. His engines revved loudly much to his distress.

“Don’t upset yourself. You know it is not good for the sparklings,” Alpha said. 

Skids put a hand over his abdominal plating where the gestation tank rested. He could feel the twins stirring, mosing about restlessly. “Are you going to take them away from me when they emerge?” 

“No. I’ve told you that before. We will raise them together.” 

Skids was not sure that he believed the mech that hovered above him. He found he wasn’t sure of anything these days. He wasn’t even sure that the mechlings that were in his gestation tank would not be monsters. He was as scared for them as he was scared of them. “It you say so,” he mumbled.

“I do, beautiful one. I do,” the old Lamia said. “Rest now.” 

Skids drew the mesh tight around him, “I can’t. They won’t stop moving around.” He rubbed a circle over his tank. 

“Perhaps an oil soak then?” Alpha asked. “Yes. I think that is an excellent idea.” He pulled the mesh away, and carefully picked Skids up, ignoring the way the mech squawked. He struggled for a few nanoseconds before giving up and laying against Alpha Trion limply.

“Why can’t you just leave me alone?”

“Mmmm...I would not be a good mate if I did that,” Alpha Trion said. 

“You aren’t my mate,” Skids said, and wiggled in the mechs arms again. 

Alpha Trion laughed, “You will be, once the little one has emerged you will be by our laws. No Lamia would let the carrier of their creations walk away without a bond in place. It is simply not done. Besides, you and Lapis need my protection.” 

He gently lowered Skids into the oil bath, and joined him after a moment. 

“You are cruel,” Skids finally said. 

“I think the opposite is true, my dearest. I am providing you with protection. A place to stay. Safety, my dearest. Would you prefer I turn you out? I’m sure Prowl would give you a warm welcome back...provided you do as he wishes with your little fledgeling, and I doubt he would tolerate the ones growing in your chassis either.” 

Skids tembled. He sank down deeper into the hot oil. “You have me trapped. I understand it. You do not have to rub it in my faceplates. I’m not going anywhere.” The oil seeped into his joints, taking away the ache that had been plaguing him for days. 

“No, you are not, Alpha Trion agreed, and pulled him close.”

oOoOoOo

The pain awoke him from recharge. A red notification flashed across his HUD. 

*Emergance Cycle: 35% complete.*

*36% complete.*

He groaned, feeling things shift around in his chassis that would not normally have moved. The little ones inside of him were impatient. He could feel sharp claws rip at him from the inside. 

“No,” he moaned. “Stop. Please stop.” 

Lapis found him writhing on the berth, and scurried off, coming back with Alpha Trion, and a mech Skids had never met. 

Alpha picked him up, despite his thrashing and he was carried to another room. The two mechs murmured around him, but he could not make out what they were saying. His vision whited out with pain. He could feel things being ripped away inside. He could not form a thought to beg the sparklings to wait. He did know that they could feel his pain, but they did not understand it, and it did not slow them any.   
He was taken to a room that was too bright, and strapped down onto a berth. He fought against the bonds. He screamed until his vocalizer spit static, and was only silent when the mech finally jacked into him and turned off his pain sensors. He sifted through Skids’ programming, finally ejecting him with some sort of serum with seemed to speed the birthing process. It burned through his systems making his lines feel like they were full of fire and not energon. 

“Please make it stop. Please. Please! I can’t take it any more,” he heard himself saying. 

“It’s nearly over,” the mech said. “There we go.” Skids’ chassis folded away revealing his gestation tank. The walls folded back, finally revealing the sparklings that had already torn away the tubing they had been attached to, and had made great rents to the sides of the tank.

They shifted against the wounds. Skids saw stars, and thankfully the world faded away to inky blackness.


End file.
